<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not on my Watch by TheKeeperofBabyYoda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862953">Not on my Watch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda'>TheKeeperofBabyYoda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cara and Din [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Protective!Cara, hurt!Din</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Din...is not the best patient.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cara and Din [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not on my Watch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/gifts">Lailuva</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another prompt by Lailuva, thanks again for these.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is that blood?”</p><p>“......No?”</p><p>Cara stares at the very obvious bloodstain covering Din’s side, “Din, that is blood.” She says, feeling worried as he ignores her and focuses more on keeping guard.</p><p>“I’m fine!” He snaps when she reaches over to check the wound, causing her to twitch a bit, she ignores his snap and touches his side, only to get shoved back, “I said, I’m fine, now get ready more are coming.” He says shoving her blaster back into her hands.</p><p>She stares at him for a long moment before taking up her position, trying to not listen to his labored breathing coming from next to her. As soon as the last one was downed Din slumps against the wall, gripping his side.</p><p>She ignores his protests and starts inspecting the rather worrying wound, “No, I am patching you up, I am not letting you die on this fucking roof!” She growls at him, startling him into silence.</p><p>She grabs a small med pack that they always have on hand down and grabs some things to clean the wound. She ignores his hisses and grumbling, wiping the wound down before putting bacta on it and covering it. </p><p>“Happy now?” He asks with a bit of a bite to his words, she can tell he's glaring at her.</p><p>“Not really, but it will do.” She says, pulling his head to hers for a brief moment before getting to her feet. “You won’t be dying on my watch, Djarin, least not on this day.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>